Hermyninny!
by Not so Chicken Little
Summary: Hermione plans to tell her childhood best friend about her secret life at Hogwarts when she gets some exciting news from an old friend... could it be the amazingly sexy Viktor Krum... why yes it could! Don't own em but am definitly screwing with them!
1. Getting some Interesting News

Disclaimer: Not my characters and they will never be… pauvre moi! This is defiantly going to be an A/U, the ending of HBP didn't happen… Dumbledore is still alive and Draco and Severus are not death eaters… nor will they be!

A/N: Hello my adoring fans, I haven't written anything in forever so I may be a little rusty. I'm in uni now so the updates won't be on time or anything like that. Exams are soon so this is my stress reliever. Enjoy!

Chapter One:

Hermione Granger, soon to be seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was sitting in her room in the muggle household owned by her parents. She had her radio turned up to as loud as it would go without breaking the already rattling windows. She was brushing her long

hair that although not flat had grown slightly tamer as she had grown it longer, as she brushed she looked around her room at the familiar books, clothes and pictures that made the room hers. On the bedside table stood a photo of her best friends waving up at her from outside the Shrieking Shack. She smiled at them before setting down her brush and taking out a long wooden stick, her wand, and waving it around slightly to clean the messy room. She took said photo and placed it gently in the bedside table and walked quietly out of the room and down to the kitchen. She smiled at her parents when they said good morning and sat down with a cuppa and blew the hot beverage to cool it down.

"So pumpkin, what are you up to today?" her father asked.

"Valerie is coming over, I am going to tell her that I'm a witch and that after this summer I will be in the Wizarding world for my apprenticeship" Hermione said looking up at her father.

"Valerie Foreman?" her mother asked.

"Yes, you know, the one who I hung out with pretty much everyday for 11 years" Hermione said slightly annoyed that her parents had to ask.

"Alright Hermione, no need to get testy on us, are you going to do anything in particular?"

"Besides tell my best friend that I'm a witch and I will most likely never see her again… I don't know, maybe we'll go shopping and buy Harry and Ron something for CHRISTMAS!" Hermione said slightly louder than necessary.

At that particular moment Harry's owl Hedwig flew through the open window. She landed on the chair beside Hermione, who reached up and untied the letter from the snowy owl. She handed Hedwig a piece of toast from the plate her mother had just placed on the table. The owl took the toast but didn't fly off, Hermione smiled at her and said,

"He wants an answer right now then"

Hedwig looked at her and Hermione could almost see her nodding. Hermione took another piece of toast and ate it as she walked up the stairs, Hedwig following her to the bedroom.

Hermione opened the door to her room and sat down on the old blow up couch she had sitting in the corner. She opened the letter Harry had sent her and read it quickly, laughing at the antics Harry detailed. He and Ron had almost been caught playing Quidditch near the Burrow by muggles on an afternoon walk. They had pretended to be in the tree and had almost fallen from laughing so hard. Harry also told his best friend that he and Ginny had finally gotten everything fixed between them and that they were going out again. Hermione quickly pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill from her desk. She dashed off a letter about her summer so far to her best friends, she signed the letter and tied it to the owl's leg and sent Hedwig out the window and back to Harry. The second Hedwig has flown the window and Hermione had closed the shutters a knock was heard from her door.

"Come in…" she said as she put away her quill and ink. She turned to the door and saw Valerie standing in the doorway.

"Her Herms, your parents let me in as they went to work"

Hermione smiled and hugged her friend.

"How are you? What have you been doing?" She asked Valerie

"I'm pretty good; Rob and I broke it off again. Other than that I am in my last year of college and then I'm free to go to University. What are you planning to do once you get out of that private school?" Valerie asked.

"Well, I'm not positive but I think I will be doing an apprenticeship at the school."

"That sounds interesting" Valerie said.

Hermione nodded.

"So, what are we up to today?" her friend asked

"I have absolutely nothing in particular planned what would you like to do?"

"Well, I do need to get some shopping done. Do you need anything for school?" Val asked

"Nothing I can get here, I need to go to London for mine. But I just got my monthly allowance from Grandmamma; we can go shopping, for fun"

"I like the way you think Herms, shall we take the bus?"

"No, we'll take my car" Hermione said as she reached into her desk and took out the keys to her car. Valerie looked around at all the books her friend had on the shelves.

"I didn't know you were into Chemistry Hermione"

"Yeah, my school has an amazing program for it. I think that's where I will be doing my apprenticeship after I graduate" Hermione said distractedly as she notice another owl flying towards her room.

"Hey Val, I need to change, could you go start the car?"

"Sure Herms, it's in the garage?"

"Yes, where is normally is"

Valerie left the room and Hermione opened the window for the owl which has perched itself on the ledge.

"Who is this from?" she asked as she took the letter and reaching down into her desk took out a treat and gave it to the bird who flew off. Hermione opened the letter and slipped it out of the envelope into which it had been stuffed. As she read the letter her eyes became wider and wider. The letter was from her friend Victor Krum, who was coming to England in September of team business and would be staying at Hogwarts. He couldn't wait to see her and let her in on a little secret. She bit her tongue from screaming out and dropped the letter when the honk from her car sounded in the drive. She took out her wand and waved it at herself to change her clothes. She picked up her purse and ran down the stairs still thinking of the upcoming visit of her friend and former lover.

A/N: Hope you liked it… hehehe… yes I know Victor was never her lover… but remember it is A.U! Review if you liked it and do it even if you didn't!

Not so Chicken Little


	2. Letting the cat out of the bag!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or situations which are depicted in J.K Rowling's AMAZING work of fiction…although I do like playing with them… the only thing I own (I think I do anyway) is Valerie and the plot on which this tangled web is weaved!

A/N: Thanks again to my reviewers: Cherrisoda and PhamtomandVampireLover! You guys made my day and made me feel amazing for writing such a good story. Hope you enjoy the update!

Chapter 2: Telling Valerie

The two girls (a.k.a Hermione and Valerie) spent the day in the local shopping mall, as two teenage girls were likely to do on a day off. The only problem was that as the day went on Hermione had still not told her best friend her secret. She'd tried many times through out the day but Valerie seemed to be having too much fun. Finally as Hermione and Valerie stepped into the old car Hermione's parents had given her she decided to tell her friend.

"So Val, you know the school I go to?"

"Yes"

"Well, I graduate this year, and I have been offered an apprenticeship there"

"That's brill Hermione, but what does it have to do with me?"

"Well, it's just that…well; this school is a little different than I'd really told you before"

"Different, what do you mean different?"

"It's a school for the gifted"

"Yeah"

"The gifted in well…"

"In what Hermione?"

"In…magicbutdon'tjugdemeforthatit'snotmyfaultthati'mmagic!"

"What? Repeat that please"

"It's a school for magic!"

"Magic, are you off your rocker child, magic is not real"

"Valerie…"

"Hermione, if I'd known you were going to play with me today I wouldn't have come. I wanted to spend a day with a friend who spends most of the year at a school for the criminally insane. Oops!"

"WHAT? The criminally insane, what the bloody hell are you on about?"

"That's what your parents told my parents, that after you discovered you weren't actually a Granger you meant mental and they had to cart you off to a mental institution!"

"Excuse me… not a Granger and mental institution. God I'm a bloody well going to murder my parents!"

"You didn't know?"

"God no…"

"Well, I didn't mean to upset you"

"UPSET ME?" Hermione said in a strained voice.

"I'm sorry to upset you Hermione"

"Never in my entire life have I ever been so insulted…" grumbling Hermione drove into the drive in front of her house. She pointed at the door of the house.

"I am going inside and you my dearest friend are coming with me"

"Hermione… I don't that such a good idea…ummm"

"Get IN THE HOUSE VALERIE!" Hermione strained.

Valerie looked slightly frightened and got out of the car and walked into the house while Hermione followed her.

Once they were inside the house Hermione took out her wand and with a swish of the wand the blinds closed and the lights turned on.

"Holy Bloody Mary's ghost! What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"I am a witch and this is my wand, I am using it to turn on the lights before I call a friend on the floo network" Hermione explained while putting away her wand and searching on the mantle for a small bag of sandy like powder. She scooped up a handful and threw it into the fireplace. When the fire turned green, she stuck her head into the flames not noticing the gasp that came from Valerie and called out,

"Ronald, Harry, Ginny!" at the top of her lungs.

Fairly soon there seemed to be a party coming from inside the fireplace. Valerie stood on the outside shocked and dazed. She could see her best friends head in the fireplace as well the faces of three others. They were obviously friends from the school she attended. Valerie didn't know how long she was staring at Hermione but she was shocked out of her daze by Mrs. Granger's hand on her shoulder.

"What is she doing? She isn't supposed to use the floo without on of us near by!" the older woman said. Hermione continued her conversation.

"You know about this thing?" Valerie said.

"Why yes we do" Mr. Granger said coming up behind his wife.

"But…but you told my parents that she was at a school for the criminally insane"

"Well, yes, but she isn't really. She goes to Hogwarts" Mrs. Granger stated.

"Hogwarts?" Valerie looked confused.

"Yes, it's a school for the magically gifted in Scotland"

"God, it sounds like something out of X-Men. A school for the gifted and oh my god. So she really is a w-w-itch?"

"Oh yes, she is indeed" Mr. Granger said with a smile and a look towards the fire.

"Hermione, time to get out of the fireplace, say goodbye to Harry and Ron"

Hermione said a quick goodbye and stood up. Her hair looked disheveled and seemed to be swirling slightly. She turned towards her parents and her eyes were no longer the placating brown they normally were but a dazzling purple.

"A school for the criminally INSANE? Not my real parents?" Hermione screamed at them.

Valerie moved slightly more towards the door and then quickly stepped out into the fresh air. She turned toward the street and jogged, well ran, home.


	3. Leaving on a jet pla no a car

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor will I ever own, the Harry Potter characters, situations that occur in the HP series. They belong to the incredibly talented and now rich J.K Rowling. Thank you for bring them into existence or us to screw with them.

A/N: Thank you for my reviews… I loved every one of them. They made me happy while studying for exams. Now that they are over, I will hopefully be able to update more often. I will be going home soon, to the crappy dial up internet and hopefully will be able to write on there. If not, I am soooooo sorry but I will continue to write chapters during my break and will post them the second I return to my cable connection. So in short if I don't update over Christmas Hols, I am not dead and the fic will go on, as will life… in the Harry Potter world………

P/S: I know some of were in worried that this was going to be an O/C oriented fic… but it WON'T be. This is a HG/VK fic and that's the way it's gonna stay. I needed a way to introduce the fact that Herms isn't what she appears to be to the neighbourhood.

PPS: And to answer one of the questions in the reviews, Hermione is now 18, this is because of the time turner used… I should have stated that but forgot. So she can legally use magic outside of school. She shouldn't have used it in front of a muggle and I will incorporate something to this effect in this chapter.

Chapter 3: Leaving on a jet plane…oops… leaving in a old car…

Hermione Granger was not very happy with certain people who were at this moment in the kitchen discussing what they should tell their daughter, what they didn't know was that Hermione, taking a page from Fred and Georges book, was using a pair of Extendable Ears, which she had pinched the year earlier. She could hear them arguing about what to tell Hermione about the rumour which had been circulating around her home town for six years, that she was going to a school for the Criminally Insane. Hermione decided while listening to her parents that they sounded like another set of parents she knew of, these parents however were not good ones. Those parents were Mr. and Mrs. Vernon Durnsley, of number four Privet Drive.

Hermione heard her parents' chairs scrape across the floor of the kitchen and quickly rolled the Extendable Ears and stuffed them into the pocket of the jeans she was wearing. She was sitting on the settee when her parents came in and sat on the chairs in front of her.

"Sweetie, we really shouldn't have told the whole neighbourhood that" her father said.

"No, we really shouldn't have. But before you left there were odd things happening to you and the neighbours noticed. We told them you were going to a special school to sort of your difficulties and they assumed that meant something completely different" her mother said.

"Well, it's not as if you stopped them. Thank you again for being such nice parents, I LOVE you and will miss you. By the way, I am now going to pack and will be going to the Burrow for the remainder of the summer. You will be able to contact me through floo but that doesn't mean I will want to talk to you. I will then go to school and graduate, I may invite you to the ceremony…MAYBE. I will then find an apartment in the Wizarding World and will then start my apprenticeship with Professor Severus Snape. I will become a Potions Mistress and just maybe… I said maybe I will include you in my life- but that's not certain yet. Have a nice life" Hermione said sarcastically as she stood up and stamped her way up to her bedroom, where she flicked her wand and her clothes started to fold and pack themselves into her open trunk on the floor. She flicked her wand again and the books she would need packed themselves into a carry all bag Hermione had taken down from the closet while her clothes were being packed. Within ten minutes her entire room and life was lacked up into little bags which she had shrunk and put into her pocket along with the Extendable Ears.

Hermione grabbed her favourite flip-flops and her car keys and went downstairs to see her parents looking dumbfounded at the settee where she had been sitting.

"Goodbye." She said and left then house. She knew she wasn't being rational but she really didn't feel like it as her parents had lied to her and had lied to all the people in her home town, they all thought she was crazy, so why not let them think that by zooming off in her old car, **never to been seen again. **


	4. Leaving and a perfect fit

Disclaimer: Don't own em but sure as hell gonna play with them!

A/N: Thank you to all my fantastic reviewers. I love and adore you all. Thank you for the constructive criticism, and I will try to make the chapters longer. The Viktor stuff is coming soon so don't worry… there will be much smut. Thanks again and hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Chapter 4: The End of a horrible day.

As Hermione zoomed off in the old car her not so devoted parents had given to her she thought about her life thus far. It, in her opinion, had been one terrible lie after another, after another, after another. She then decided that the only way to get over her anger was to do what all girls do when angry, get revenge and go shopping. She stopped off at the local shopping mall and began to spend like crazy. On every purchase she pulled out a slim silver card, her fathers' credit card, issued to her when she had returned to school. She spent her fathers' money as if it were cheap as air and when she was laden down with packages rushed back to her car and sat behind the steering wheel. After a few moments of absolute silence Hermione turned the key and zoomed off towards London.

Arriving in London an hour and a half later she smiled to herself as she drive past King's Cross and the invisible tracks of the Hogwarts Express. She didn't know what exactly she was looking for but she knew she'd find the gate into the Wizarding world. As she drove aimlessly around the countryside she began, yet again, to remember her life.

She'd had a good one, going to a private school, being different then everyone in her home town, being able to use magic, before Hogwarts she'd always had good grades and her parents had always loved her. Maybe she'd been too harsh on them by leaving. As she thought about the situation she was in now she drove past an abandoned warehouse and her skin began to tingle and she knew she had the right place. She quickly turned into the drive and pulled up to the big bunker doors. She got out of the car and walked over to the doors, as she did so they slipped open and a man peeked through.

"What are you doing here child?"

"I am looking for passage through to the other world?" she said a little hesitant.

"And who do you go to see?"

"The Weasley's" she said.

"Your name?"

"Hermione Granger, seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" she said loudly.

"You may proceed" he nodded as he opened the doors further and watched him as she got back into the car and drive through the open doors. As she exited the 'warehouse' she came to a beautiful countryside. She cast a point me charm on the car and it sprang to the left. She drove to the West for twenty minutes when her wand pointed north. After another ten minutes of driving Hermione saw a very familiar sight, it was the Burrow. She pulled up in front and looked up at the great house which was crooked and seemed to be falling apart slightly and smiled. She got out of the car and went to the front door. She rapped smartly on it and waited until the red head of Mrs. Molly Weasley came and answered the knock.

"Hermione-" she said excitedly

"Hello Mrs. Weasley, how are you?"

"What are you doing here dear; you're supposed to be at home"

"Well, my parents and I had a little mix-up and I am miffed at them at the moment. Could I stay here for the night, and then I will go to Headquarters"

"You don't have to go to the headquarters dear you may stay here as long as you wish"

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley"

"You are welcome dear, now why don't we get your trunk and then we can get you settled into one of the boys' rooms"

"Where are the boys?"

"Well Fred and George are living above their shop, Ginny is out with Harry at the moment and Ron is helping out at the shop today"

"Oh, well then, will I be in the twins' room?"

"No, in Ron's, He and Harry have moved into the twins room"

"Harry is living here?"

"Why yes dear, didn't the boys tell you?"

"No, I haven't heard from them at all this summer"

"How odd, Dumbledore allowed Harry to stay with us this summer"

"Why?"

"I don't rightly know dear" Mrs. Weasley said as she grabbed Hermione's trunk and started to pull it up the stairs and into the room Ron had occupied for the past 17 years.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay Mrs. Weasley"

"Hush dear, it's no trouble at all, get all settled in and I will make some lunch for us both. We can have a chat while we wait for the boys to return" the matriarch of the Weasley Clan said as she left the small bedroom.

Hermione looked around and then back at her trunk, she didn't know how long she would be in the house, and would it be worth unpacking. Hermione should her head, of course it would, she thought to herself, these are the Weasley's they love me like a second daughter. Hermione quickly unpacked her things and distributed them around the room while downstairs she head Mrs. Weasley greet someone and wondered who it could be. She finished unpacking and made her way downstairs. TO her surprise Mrs. Weasley was pulling her head out of the fireplace with an angry look on her face.

"That was your mother dear; she said that you ran away from the house"

"I did, I told you we got in a spat. To tell you the truth, she and my father told a few select people in the neighbourhood that the reason I disappeared for months on end was because I was going to a school for the criminally insane to get over the fact that they weren't my real parents. I think I deserve to be a little mad" Hermione finished off in a menacing voice.

"No use getting angry with me dear, I told your mother that if she needed to get a hold of you it would be best if she sent you a letter. She was miffed that I would say such a thing"

"Well, she does deserve it doesn't she?"  
"Let's not mind your parents now dear, I made us some sandwiches for lunch"

"You didn't need to, I could have made something myself"

"No worried dear, you eat up while I go see who at the floo now" Mrs. Weasley said as she marched towards the fireplace.

"Professor Dumbledore, how are you?"

"I am fine Molly, I was wondering if Ms. Granger is here, her guard seems to have lost her and I have someone here who would like to see her"

"She's in the kitchen Albus, her parents and herself had a spat of sorts"

"As young people often do with parents Molly, may we come in?"

"Of course Albus, come in"

Albus Dumbledore and another tall male walked into the room. Mrs. Weasley gasped when she saw who the other person.

"Where is she?" the man asked.

"Kitchen…" Mrs. Weasley croaked.

The tall man walked towards what appeared to be the kitchen. When he walked into the room, he saw who he was looking for sitting eating a sandwich and reading a book she had brought from somewhere.

He cleared his throat and said

"Her-my-ninny"

The girl turned around and squealed. She got up from her seat and ran to the man and jumped into his open arms.

"Perfect Fit!" she said and kissed the man full on the lips.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it…It was a little slow going at first but I finally got it out. Anyway, I go home tomorrow so no more DSL internet… DAMN… but I will continue to write and when I come back to DSL I will post them all…yay.

PSS: Who is the strange man… could it be… finally?


	5. Headquarters

A/N: Hey peoples, I loved your reviews and THANK YOU SOOOO EVER MUCH! It makes me feel so happy when I get home from a long day at work and find messages saying that you guys like fiction. So… here is chapter 5 for your viewing and reading pleasure… hope you enjoy!

Chapter 5: Number 12

"Mr. Krum, if you could kindly let go of Ms. Granger while we have a chat with her" The old headmaster asked in a slightly amused voice.

Viktor let go of Hermione and kissed her on the mouth before sitting beside her in the seat that had been empty before his arrival.

"Her-my-ninny, vhat are you doing here"

"Viktor, my parents and I had a terrible spat"

"Vell, you must come and stay vith me"

"Vhere- I mean where are you staying?"

"I don't know, Dumbledore hasn't told me"

"He's going to stay at headquarters" Albus stated.

"Oh"

"Hermione, I think that is a wonderful idea. I know you just got settled but you should go and visit with your friend. It would be good for you"

"Mrs. Weasley, I don't want to make it seem as if I don't appreciate your hospitality"

"Dear, you stay with us every summer, I know you enjoy it but you have a visitor and I think it would be wonderful if you could visit him"

"Only if it's alright with you and the Professor"

"It is fine with me, after all it is Harry's house. He's allowed us use of it"

"Alright"

"Well dear, you run up stairs and gather your things. We'll have a visit. Viktor, why don't you run up with her"

Viktor got up from the table and took Hermione's hand. He bowed at Mrs. Weasley and followed Hermione up to Ron's old bedroom.

When the two got up to the room, Viktor spun Hermione around and pulled her to his chest.

"I missed you!" he said before taking her lips with his. He kissed her until she had to pull back for breath.

"I missed you too. I need to get my stuff packed Viktor" she said as he tried to kiss her again.

She waved her wand and her things began to shift back into the bags she'd unpacked an hour earlier.

As she did that she felt two strong, Quidditch trained, hands encircle her waist and pull her back.

"Viktor-"

"Her-my-ninny" he purred.

"Not now…"

"Later?" he asked.

"Maybe" she teased.  
He continued to hold her against his chest for a few minutes until she told him they should make their way back down to the elders. He sighed and let her go and grabbed her trunk.

"You can use magic Viktor"

"I like to do it this vay" he muscled the trunk down the stairs and into the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley and Professor Dumbledore sat drinking tea.

"Ahh there they are. Viktor, are you ready to go?" The elderly man asked,

"Yes Headmaster. Ve are ready to go"

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley. Hope to see you soon"

"Why yes dear, I'll be over to cook a meal or two during the summer. Have fun" Mrs. Weasley winked at the younger woman and Hermione almost laughed.

Hermione hugged the older woman and stepped into the fireplace after the Headmaster and Viktor. After whirling through the floo network she landed in a familiar parlor, the one that belonged to the headquarters of the Order of the Pheonix, or even more personal, it was the house that belonged to the late Sirius Black, godfather to Harry Potter. Hermione looked around the parlor and son came to find that only one thing had changed, Sirius wasn't there to greet them with his wide smile and friendly but lonely eyes. She smiled sadly and followed the headmaster through to the hallway and up the stairs. Albus Dumbledore led Viktor into the room where Harry and Ron normally slept and then turned to Hermione.

"Ms. Granger, I am sure you know where to stow your things. Your regular room is ready for you"

"Thank you Professor" Hermione said and walked down the hall dragging her trunk behind her.

She entered the room to find the beds made and the window open to the day. She put her trunk on one of the beds and then with a flick of her wand her things began to unpack once again. When she was finished she went to find Viktor. She found him coming out of his room with the old headmaster following him.

"Ahh, Ms. Granger. I was just telling Mr. Krum that an house elf will be visiting one a week and Mrs. Weasley will pop by for an meeting on Sunday. You will have many guests. For now, you will have to house to yourselves as I have to return to Hogwarts for a meeting with the Minister"

"Thank you Headmaster, have a safe journey"

"Yes Ms. Granger, I will. Until Sunday, Mr. Krum." The headmaster popped back into the parlor and was gone with a flash of green light.

After the headmaster left Viktor slid up behind Hermione and placed his hands on her hips.

"Her-my-ninny?" he asked in a sultry voice.

"Viktor" Hermione answered as she tucked herself closer to his chest.

He turned her around and claimed her lips with his.

"My room or yours?" Hermione asked pulling Viktor up the stairs.

"Mine" he said as he picked her up and ran up the stairs with her.

Hermione laughed and leaned her head against his shoulder as he kicked open his bedroom door.

A/N: Ther you all are… some hint of R rated material. Next chapter there will be extra fluff… as well as an Order meeting and awkward questions. Hope you enjoyed!


	6. An interesting night and breakest in bed

A/N: Hey all, sorry that I haven't written anything in forever but I've been busy getting back into the groove of school and work. Now that I have got back into it I can start writing again. Anyway… not really sure what's going to go on in this chapter but it's sure to be good. It's not too long but I hope you enjoy…\

Hey… I'm re-posting this because a reviewer reminded me that Viktor is from Bulgaria not Hungary.. stupid moi! Anyway… what I didn't make clear was that after Viktor left Hogwarts at the end of fourth year Hermione and Viktor continued to date and then got together sometime in the past… I might at some point write a prequel for this one. Anyway, I hope that helps…

Chapter 6: An interesting evening and breakfast at 10

Hermione fell on the bed with Viktor on top of her, lips attached in a searing kiss. He was holding her down with one hand hold her arms above her head and the other on her rib cage under her breasts. As he started to trail kisses down her neck and shoulders she wrapped one leg around his waist and with a burst of energy she rolled him over and, still kissing, pulled her shirt off. Once the offending piece of clothing was off his muscular chest she threw it across the room and began trailing kisses down his chest, taking a nipple into her mouth. He gasped as she did so and she was happy when he began to take off her own shirt and undid the button to his trousers. Once Hermione's shirt was off her own body they stopped kissing long enough for Viktor to wave his wand and all their clothes were sitting randomly around the room. Once naked Hermione crawled between Viktor's muscular legs and smiling up at him winked and then took his hard shaft into her mouth. He gasped at the sudden contact and began to moan as Hermione took him into her mouth again, sucking and licking him until he almost came into her mouth. She massaged his balls and once she felt them contracting finished her ministrations with a slight nip at the head of the cock. Yet again he gasped but as soon as she had let go he pulled her up to him and kissed her until she had to pull away to breath. Starting to kiss her neck he flipped her onto her back and as his hand trailed down her body to its apex he caught a nipple in his mouth. He found her wet and very very ready, he muttered a spell and positioning himself, entered her. She greeted him with warmth and sexuality. As he felt her muscles contract he began to thrust into her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled herself up into a sitting position, giving herself more pleasure, not to say that Viktor was not getting any either. Once his rhythm had been set she pushed him chest to the bed and re-positioning herself began to ride him. The longer she rode the closer she came to coming. She could feel Viktor's hips thrusting upwards while hers thrust down; this friction was allowing them both to come together. One last thrust and Hermione's head fell backwards and she groaned. This sound made Viktor come and they both fell to the bed exhausted and totally sated. Hermione fell to the side and with her legs still wrapped around her lover.

"God that was good" she said quietly.

"Hmmm" Viktor hummed in the aftermath of his orgasm.

She smiled, she knew he was the type of man who always had little restorative naps after love making so she curled into his chest and fell asleep.

It was ten at night when Hermione woke up to light butterfly kisses on her cheek.

"Morning" Hermione mumbled.

"It's not morning, it is ten o'clock"

"Oh-"she said.

Viktor laughed and pulled her into his lap, he was wearing a pair of silk pajama bottoms and now that Hermione was semi-awake she could smell eggs and toast. When she looked at the desk she saw a tray of food and two cups of tea. She smiled at Viktor and asked,

"Is that for me?"

"No- for me" he joked. He set her aside and went to the desk, picking up the tray he brought it to the bed and sat it on her lap. She smiled up at him and waited for him to lower himself beside her. Once he did she picked up a piece of toast and fed him. Taking a bite herself she leaned over and kissed him.

"Благодарност"

"Посрещнат добре"

He smiled at her and picked up his tea. She looked back to her breakfast and ate in silence. Once it was finished he waved his wand and the tray disappeared. Hermione yawned and looked at Viktor.

"Go to sleep Hermione, I vill still be here in ze morning"

She nodded and fell asleep in his arms.

A/N: I told you it would be short, if you enjoyed please review and if you found anything misplaced review and let me know. Thanks.

- Means thank you in Bulgarian

- Means you're welcome in Bulgarian.


	7. A boring day at Headquarters

A/N: Thanks for all those reviews and thanks for bringing the whole Viktor being Bulgarian thing to my attention. Sorry I haven't been updating as often as possible, I have 18 hours of class and well as 20 hours of work plus homework, not that I am begging for sympathy or anything, just forgiveness. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 7: A quiet night

Hermione woke to find two strong arms around her waist; she smiled when she realized the arms belonged to the sexy Bulgarian with whom she had slept with the previous night. Realizing that Mother Nature was calling she tried to get up out of the bed but found that the strong arms wouldn't allow her to go anywhere. Smiling to herself she turned around and kissed Viktor's nose.

Viktor awoke to the slight pressure on his nose; he opened his eyes and saw Hermione, hair a mess and smiling at him.

"Good morning sleep head" she said.

He grumbled and tried to go back to sleep.

"Viktor, you have to let me go" she said.

"Vhy?" he asked

"I have to umm… use the washroom" she said in a small voice.

In his semi-conscious sleep Viktor let go of her waist and grabbed her pillow, dragging it close to his body.

She smiled at him again before running to the bathroom attached to the bedroom. Once she had finished she walked back into the bedroom to find Viktor absent. Looking around she wondered where he had gone.

She shrugged, a completely un-Hermione thing to do, and climbed back into bed. She grabbed a magazine sitting beside the bed and rolled her eyes when she saw that it had Quidditch printed on the front, boys were so predictable. She opened the magazine and started to read an article on the handling of the newest racing broom to the Wizarding world. Viktor returned minutes later, completely naked, carrying a tray.

"What's that?" Hermione asked.

"Breakfast" he said simply, sitting back down on the bed.

He took the magazine out of her hands and placed it back on the bedside table before handing her a cup of tea.

"You shouldn't walk around starker's Viktor; you never know who will show up at Headquarters"

He looked at her and then passed her a piece of toast without saying a word. She took a bite of the toast and thanked god that Viktor was able to toast something without burning it, unlike one of her best friends.

Once breakfast was finished with Hermione and Viktor took turns showering and once they were dressed they parted ways, Hermione to the library and Viktor to the garden. They spent the remainder of the day in their respective sanctuaries. Hermione was in the middle of her 6th year Transfiguration text when her stomach made a growling noise and she looked down at it. Setting the book down she realized it was practically 10 pm. She walked from the library into the kitchen to see Viktor at the stove stirring a pot. Going up to him she peered around his shoulder to see pasta boiling, next to the pot sat a frying pan with what looked like beef in it.

"It's Bolognese" he said

"I vanted to try something English"

"It smells wonderful" she commented and went to the fridge. Opening it she found a pitcher of lemonade, and taking it out of the fridge sat it down on the table. As she did so a buzzer went off and she turned to see Viktor opening the oven and bringing out a pan of garlic bread.

"Tomorrow I will cook" she said

"I don't mind, it is relaxing" he said as he placed the pan on the counter and then leaned over to turn off the stove.

A few minutes later he set a plate of steaming pasta in front of her and smiled when she quickly took her fork and sampled it.

"Amazing, thank you Viktor"

"It was not a problem" he said as he sat down and also began to eat. She smiled at him and finished her dinner.

After dinner Hermione took out her wand and in a matter of minutes they dishes were clean and putting themselves away. Hermione looked at Viktor and decided it was time that he sat down with a cup of tea and relaxed. She wasn't sure what he done that day but he looked very tired and in need of rest.

"Why don't you go sit down in the library, we can have some tea and relax before bed"

He nodded and went into the hall, Hermione meanwhile took the kettle and started to make tea the muggle way. Once she was finished we levitated it into the library and saw Viktor sitting on one of the couches looking at the Transfiguration text book she was reading earlier. She set down the tray holding the tea set and sat down beside him. She poured his tea and added a spoonful of sugar and a drop of milk. She set it down on the table in front of him and poured herself tea as well, adding one sugar and milk. She took a sip and then looked at him; he had his mug in his hand and was flipping through the chapter on how to transfigure animals into tables and such household materials. Hermione stood and walked to one of the wall length shelves and picked a book at random, seeing a complete history of the Black family she took her seat and began to read. Halfway through the first chapter Viktor put his mug down and began to read in earnest. Hermione too began to read once she'd finished her tea. An hour later she heard a clunk and looked over to see Viktor's head leaning on his chest and the book lying on the floor. Smiling, she put down the Black history and picked up her transfiguration book and shook Viktor's shoulder.

"Come on Viktor, I will take you up to bed"

He nodded and stood up; Hermione held his hand and led him up the stairs and into his room. She sat him on the bed and with a swish of her wand he was sitting in his boxers. She laid him down and covered him in the blanket, she was about to leave when he grabbed her hand.

"Stay?" he asked looking angelic lying in bed with the light from the window reflecting off his eyes.

She nodded and with another wave of her wand was standing in front of him in her pajamas. She crawled into bed and they soon fell asleep with Viktor's arms around her.

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed it, more smut next chapter… If you enjoyed review and if you have something to comment on I will be happy to see what I can do.


	8. Guests and a midmorning Shower

Chapter 8: Guests and a mid-morning shower

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, nor situations invented and published by J.K Rowling, I am getting NO money from this fan fiction and I never will. I just enjoy twisting the characters to my own will.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, and I apologize for the fact that I haven't reviewed in quite some time. I have been very busy at uni and have had sooo many papers to write. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

The sound of something falling awoke Viktor the next morning, he quickly grabbed his wand and making sure that Hermione was safely still asleep grabbed a robe and made his way quietly down the hallway and to the stairway. Looking down he saw an umbrella stand lying skewed across the hall. Viktor quietly walked down the staircase and turning left peered into the kitchen. There, sitting at the kitchen table was two very tired and dirty people. One turned and Viktor soon found a wand in his face.

"Who are you?"

"Viktor Krum"

"What the hell are you doing here?" The wand holder said.

"He's here with me Reme" Hermione said through a yawn.

"Hermione?" the man said.

"Yes, hello Tonks"

"Hi Herms, what are you doing here?"

"Professor Dumbledore offered for us to stay here for the remainder of the summer. I've left home. Tonks, Remus, this is Viktor. Viktor, these are two of the members of the Order, Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin"

Viktor nodded at Remus and bowed towards Tonks. She blushed and smiled at Hermione while giving an appreciative nod.

Once everyone had been introduced, wands been put away and all given a mug of coffee, Hermione explained why she had left home and why she and Viktor were in the house. Viktor got up half way through the story and began to make breakfast for their guests. He had toast, eggs and bacon on the table as soon as Hermione finished her story and they were all eating when two more guests entered the kitchen.

"What the bloody hell is HE doing here?" the red-headed one asked.

"HE has a name Ron" the ebony, green eyed one replied.

"Hello boys" Hermione said turning around in her chair.

"Hermione, what is Krum doing here?"

"If you must know, we're shagging like bunnies. Want to watch?" she asked.

Ron looked flabbergasted, while Harry started to laugh.

"Sorry Hermione, you're just not my type. Not that Viktor is either. I'm rather fond of red-heads" he said looking at Ron, who blushed.

"Hello Remus, Tonks, Krum" Harry said.

They all nodded while taking another sip of coffee.

Harry grabbed Ron's hand and led him to the table, sitting him down in an empty chair and walking to the counter and grabbing two mugs and filling them up with coffee. He handed one to Ron, then without warning plopped down into the red-head's lap. Hermione smiled at her two best-friends, glad that they had both found each other after so many years of hiding their sexuality from the other. Remus looked somewhat confused at Harry and Ron but dismissed it, as Harry's father and Sirius had often sat in that particular fashion. Tonks smiled into her coffee and then getting up, limped to the sink.

"Herms, which bedroom is free?"

The girl's bedroom is free; my stuff is just in the corner. You and Remus can have it, Harry and Ron, the boy's bedroom if free. Viktor and I are in the master bedroom" Hermione said quietly looking for a reaction out of Harry, she wasn't sure how he would feel, her living in his god-fathers room. Harry, however, wasn't paying any notion to what Hermione was saying. He and Ron were giggling in each others ears. Hermione shook her head and grabbing Viktor's hand told their guests they were going up for a shower.

Hermione and Viktor reached their room without incident and began to undress. Viktor had been prepared to fall back into bed and wait for Hermione to finish her shower but she looked around the bathroom door and smiled at him.

"Coming?" and then disappeared out of sight.

He quickly followed and saw Hermione stepping naked into the shower. A single finger beckoned him forward. He pulled off the robe and stepped into the shower behind her. She smiled at him and stepped under the hot water. He grabbed her waist and pulled her against him. Looking down at her he thought about how beautiful she was. She turned toward him and leaned up and pressed her lips against his. He deepened the kiss and began to play with her wet hair. She allowed him entrance into her mouth when she felt his tongue. He lifter her up and her legs automatically went around his waist. They continued to kiss and Hermione soon felt him harden and she smiled. Untangling her legs from around him she got onto her knees and took him into her hot mouth. He gasped and leant against the wall while she continued her ministrations. He could feel every lash of her tongue against his cock, the suction, killing him slowly. He was thrusting into her mouth and almost buckling from the pleasure of it. Finally he came into her mouth, hot and salty. She swallowed the evidence of her work and smiled up at her lover. He pulled her up and while kissing stuck his hand between her legs, she was wet and gasped into his mouth when he began to play with her clit with his calloused fingers. Soon she was gasping and was begging him to enter her.

"Fuck me Viktor… right now" she gasped. He lifted her against the wall and she wrapped her legs loosely around him as he thrust into her. She sighed and began to moan as he thrust into her, harder and faster. It only took several thrusts for her to scream out him name. He thrust into her several more time and came into her. She laid her head against his chest and felt the hot water run down his back. He smiled and letting her down turned her around.

"Let me vash your back" he said.

She nodded, trying to stay vertical. He washed her back, and her hair. After he was finished with her, he too washed his own hair. Once they were out of the shower he laid his clothes out on the bed. Hermione, after putting on her jumper, looked over and saw his Quidditch uniform on the bed.

"Did you have a practice today?"

"Yeah, it's not for another hour" he said

She nodded and pulled her trousers over tiny thong she was sporting. He looked over at her and was happy to see she wasn't upset at the fact that he was leaving for the day.

"When will you be home?" she asked

"I should be back around 8"

"Alright, I'll cook something and leave it in a heat bubble in the kitchen"

"You don't have to, I can make something vhen I get home"

"It's no problem; I can cook for us too"

"Thank you"

"You're welcome"

"Vhat vill you do today?"

"I don't know, there are a lot of guests downstairs, I don't know when they are leaving. I might go into London with them"

He nodded and then quickly got dressed into his Quidditch robes. He kissed her soundly on the lips and smiled when she sighed into his mouth. He then quickly took his broom from the corner of the room and shrinking it, placed it into his pocket. He kissed her again and with that he walked out into the hall. She followed him to the library where he grabbed a fist-full of floo powder and threw it into the fireplace. He first said the password, allowing him to exit the house and then cried his destination. Hermione watched him go, not noticing her two best friends standing in the doorway. She turned around and almost jumped out of her skin when she saw them.

"Hello boys"

"Hello Hermione" Ron said

"Had quite a shower" Harry commented

Hermione blushed and smacked his arm lightly and laughed at his fake look of hurt.

"So my dear, what do you want to do today?" Harry asked

"Shop" Hermione said.

Harry laughed at Ron's look of disgust.

"You are the non-gayest, gay person I know Ron, you hate to shop!"

"That is so stereotypical Hermione, besides, I love to shop, but you're always in the bookstore" he said.

"Well, I think I need some new clothes" she said brightly.

"Clothes?" Ron asked

"Yes, clothes"  
"Let's go" he said, leading the way to the bedroom to change

Harry laughed and followed his lover.

"Don't take too long" Hermione said as she took out her wand and waved it over the mess that lay in the entry way from Tonks. The mess reminded her that Remus and his lover, Tonks, were also in the house and that they too had probably heard her and Viktor in the shower. She sighed and walked toward the kitchen. Remus and Tonks were sitting there, mugs sitting in front of them, talking about their tour of duty the night before, and what they had discovered.

"Hello you two"

"'Lo Hermione" Tonks said giving the younger girl a side glance

"Have a nice shower?" Remus asked

"Yes, I did thank you"

"Next time, you might try a silencing charm"

"Thank you Remus, I'll try and remember next time. We're not used to guests being in the house"

"I was more worried about what the neighbours would say" he said jokingly

"Ha ha ha. Thanks Remus. Listen, you and Tonks have to house to yourselves all day, the boys and I are going out into London"

"Where?" he said automatically

"Into Muggle London, I want some new clothing. Don't worry, we'll be safe and I am sure there will be someone from the Order near by. Who is on duty today?"

"Kingsley" Tonks said trying to look innocent.

"We'll be fine" she said

"Hermione is right, we will be fine" Harry said as he strode into the room. Ron followed him in and agreed only by a nod.

"I never said you wouldn't be, have fun"

They all nodded and left the kitchen and walked into the library. Each picked up a fist-full of floo powder and after throwing it in and speaking the password, yelled,

"The Leaky Cauldron"

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter; I am trying to make them a bit longer. You'll most likely get a new chapter fairly soon, as when I am stressed I take it out on the poor characters that J.K Rowling invented. Review if you want but it's totally up to you!


	9. Credit cards can be fun

A/N: Hello all, I know I said I would be writing a lot but exams crept up on my really fast so I didn't have much time. I will try and get at least a couple of chapters up in the next couple of weeks before I go back to summer school in Quebec. Don't worry; I won't be gone all summer so by June there should be more to post. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, they make me happy and help in striving to write more and in a better manner. Thanks again and hope to hear from you all!

A/N2: sorry... it might be a little slow in the beginning but what you are all waiting for will come in the end of the chapter when the sweaty Viktor gets back from his practice.

Chapter 9: Credit Cards are fun...

Hermione, Ron and Harry all arrived in the Leaky Cauldron to find in bristling with customers, there were old wizards and witches who had stopped for a mid morning tea and there were younger wizards and witches, like themselves, who had set out for a day of shopping. Looking around, Hermione saw a few friends from Hogwarts and waved at them from the fireplace. Harry looked in the direction she was waving and saw his friends Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan. He grabbed Ron's hand and walked over to his friends.

"Hello mates, how are you all today?" Harry asked.

"Fine thanks Harry, Ron" Seamus said.

"Hello Hermione, how are you?" Dean asked.

"Fine thank you boys, what are you two up to today?"

"We're to be meeting the Patil twins here in ten minutes" Seamus said in his Irish brogue.

"The Patil twins?" Ron asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, we're going shopping with them" Dean said with a smile

"You two got roped into shopping with the two of them?" Hermione asked.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Seamus asked.

"Not at all" Ron said.

"As long as they don't invite Lavender Brown" Hermione added.

"Do you think they would have?" Dean asked slightly scared.

"You never know, but boys we must be on our own way, lots of shopping to do" Hermione poked Harry in the ribs.

"Alright, we'll be sure to see you both around; we're off to Muggle London. Why don't we meet around 5, go out for dinner and then to a film" Harry suggested.

"Alright mate, we'll meet here at the Cauldron then at 5" Dean said.

"Right-o" Ron said clapping his friends on the back, grabbing Harry's hand and with a nod to Dean and Seamus pulled his boyfriend from the pub.

"Until later then boys" Hermione said as she too walked away.

Hermione caught up to both Harry and Ron just outside the pub doors, she grabbed Ron's arm and steered him off into the crowds of London towards her favorite mall.

Arriving at the mall a few minutes later Hermione led the way to her favorite store, Garage clothing, and entered the store. Once inside the store Hermione looked around in delight. She went to the first rack of jeans she saw and sighed as she picked up four pairs right there. She loved coming into this particular store, it always had the most amazing of clothing. As she walked around the store she began to grab this and that as she passed. Once she reached the changing rooms she dumped her choices on the chair inside one of the rooms and told her best-friends to wait outside while she tried everything on. Shutting the door behind her, she picked up the first of many outfits. She tried on the dark washed-out jeans and a camouflaged shirt. Looking in the mirror, she decided that it wasn't what she was looking for and although she promised to model everything for the boys decided that she didn't like the shirt with the trousers and slipped the shirt off to replace it with another one. This time she slipped on a white corset top which she'd loved right away. The light colour of the corset and the dark colour of the jeans contrasted perfectly.

"What are you doing in there Herms?" she heard Ron ask.

"I'll be out in a second Ronald" she said as she unlocked the door.

She walked out and heard her friends gasp.

"That's gorgeous Herms- you have to get it" Harry said, making Hermione's choice easier.

"Alright, so this one is good. I have like ten more pairs of trousers, should I try them on?"

"Yes" Ron said

Hermione smiles knowing he wanted to say something along the line of

'DUH!'

She walked back into the change room and picking up another pair of jeans slipped them on.

An hour later, Hermione was handing her credit card over to the clerk with not so much of a batting eyelash at the £379.00 purchase. The clerk bagged her new clothes and handed Hermione her card as well as they bags. Hermione thanked the clerk, Michelle and walked from the store, Harry and Ron following her.

"So boys, where to next?" she asked.

"Well there is this Calvin Klein store around the corner" Harry suggested.

"Sounds like a good plan, you two can get something sexy to wear tonight and then we can head over to the lingerie store I saw on the way in" Hermione said as the three of them walked towards the CK store. Once the boys entered the store they split up and went to find as many treasures as possible. In the end they spent a little under two hours browsing through the store and spending almost £700.00. Once they received their bags and walked out of the store Hermione suggested they go to a café for lunch.

"Didn't you want to go to the lingerie store?" Ron asked.

"Yes, but there is a private boutique near the café I want to take you two to" she said.

Harry and Ron agreed to lunch and Hermione led them to this café about a block away from the mall. The three friends spent another hour sitting in the café eating and drinking mid-day cocktails while talking about their summers so far.

"So you and your parents had a fight and you walked out?" Harry asked.

"That's basically what happened. So I was at the Burrow and had all my things laid out in your room Ron when the Headmaster walked in with Viktor. He's in town for Quidditch and something to do with the Ministry and Dumbledore offered us Headquarters for the rest of the summer"

"And you and he just picked up where you left off a couple of years ago?" Ron asked.

"Not quite, you know the summer after fifth year, when I told you my parents and I went to Belgium?"

"Yes" they both said.

"Well, we really ended up going to Bulgaria and I met him at the mall one day. We sort of just got back together and then I ended up sleeping with him. It wasn't as if he pushed me into it, it was my choice and I decided that we'd become lovers of sorts. I know I was only 16 but I loved him, and I still do" Hermione said as she took a sip from her drink.

"Do you really love him Hermione, or is it just the sex?" Ron asked.

"You know Ronald, sometimes you asked the most stupid of questions" Harry said.

"Yes you do Ronald, but yes I do love, but the sex is apart of it too. If he was horrible in bed, I'd still love him but this way it makes it more fun!" she said.

Harry laughed and finished his drink. He looked at his watch; it was 2:30 pm.

"Alright, if we want to get back to the Cauldron by five we should probably get to your store Herms and then take our bags all the way there" he suggested.

"Alright let's go then" she pulled out a £50.00 bill and left it on the table. She shooed Harry and Ron out of the restaurant and led them down the street to a tiny boutique. She entered the boutique and was greeted by a sales assistant of the name Janet.

"Hello, welcome to Under Where? How may I be of assistance today?" Janet said.

"I am just going to look around I'll be up at the counter soon enough" Hermione said. She walked to the back of the store and idled near the rack of bras and panties. She picked up several of them but was not very impressed.

"Do you have the newer line in yet?" she asked.

"Yes, if you'd like to follow me" Janet said.

Hermione followed the brunette through a curtain and into a more private area of the shop. Behind the curtain, there were hundreds of different types of undergarments. Hermione soon found several new sets of bras and knickers. She allowed Janet to take her selections and she walked towards the display of thongs. She'd seen the way Viktor had looked at her that morning before she'd slipped on her trousers. He'd enjoyed the tiny piece of fabric she'd being sporting. She selected about ten of the pieces and added them to the growing mountain on the checkout counter. It was four o'clock before she'd finished her shopping spree, adding sleep wear and teddy's to her personal mountain. Harry and Ron were sitting on a small bench giggling to themselves while Hermione did her shopping. She spied the two sneaking peaks at the men's department of the store so took a moment to walk into the area and scan to see if there was anything of interest. She spied several different types of interesting as she walked through the department. She grabbed a few of the items and added them to her pile. She pulled out her credit card, something her parents paid for and handed it to the young women behind the desk.

"Is that all for today ma'am?"

"Yes thank you" Hermione said with a smile as she bill popped out of the printer. She would have enjoyed her parents' faces when they received the bill for today's shopping spree. What she loved about her card was that although it was under her own name her parents had told the company that they would be paying the card. They were under contract to pay the card until Hermione turned 21, which was, unfortunately for them, two years from the present date.

Harry and Ron helped Hermione with her bags as they walked back passed the café, passed the mall and then into the Leaky Cauldron. By that time it was almost 4:30 pm and they decided they would rent a room for the evening, so as to put their belongings into the room while they went to a movie. Tom put them into a room on the bottom floor so they didn't have to walk too far. He handed Harry the key as they passed the bar. Hermione dumped her things on the bed while the boys placed their things on separate chairs. Hermione pulled out the corset and a pair of jeans to wear that night. She also pulled out a thong and placed them beside on the bed.

"Bugger" she said.

"What now?" Ron asked.

"I forget to get shoes" she said.

"Just transfigure the ones you have on your feet" Harry said.

"It's not the same" she said pulling her purse from beneath the pile. I'll just have to run back to the mall. Will you two wait here for the others?" she asked.

"You're not going out into Muggle London by yourself"

"You know I won't be by myself" she said while opening the door.

"Kingsley" she called.

"Hello Hermione"

"You're coming with me, you two... stay here and wait for the others" she ordered while grabbing Kingsley's hand.

Feeling dazed and confused Kingsley was pulled behind Hermione until she found a shoe store.

She walked into the store and walked right up to the sales clerk.

"I need a pair of stilettos, in white or black, size 7, right now" she said.

The sales clerk with a smile ran and got a stylish pair of stiletto heels in both white and black and showed them to Hermione.

"Those are perfect; I also need a little black purse"

The sales clerk again ran and got Hermione what she needed.

Within fifteen minutes Hermione had two new pairs of shoes and a new purse. She'd also bought several pairs of earrings and a necklace to complete her ensemble. She handed over her credit card with glee and pranced all the way back to the Cauldron.

A/N: I know I told you all that there would be some awesome action going on at the end of this chapter but I figured it's pretty long right now. So I am going to end it here and I will add another chapter on most likely tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed... R&R!

Cheers,

NotSoChickenLittle


	10. Dinner and Nighttime Fun

A/N: So... this is the second time I've started this chapters... not because I thought it was shit but because my doofus of a brother used my computer and instead of asking if I wanted to save what I was working on, decided it wasn't important enough and closed my document. Hopefully this is a super better draft than the first cause if it isn't my brother is gonna be in BIG TROUBLE! Anywho... thanks to all who left reviews... love you all and you make me appreciate my writing. So... on to the fic, and like I promised last time there will be smut.

A/N2: I went over the previous chapters and although no one pointed it out there are some discrepancies! If you guys know what they are then email me at ori.at. If you are right then I'll put in an Original Characters with the name and characteristics of your own choice! Just something interesting to add! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 10:

As Hermione entered the pub with Kingsley behind her she smiled when she saw her friends sitting in the corner with the Patil twins, Dean, Seamus and none other than Lavender Brown. Beneath the booth with housed the group sat about twenty shopping bags from various stores. She thought about dropping her shopping bags back into the room they'd rented by thought she'd join her friends first.

"Hello all" she said making Harry moved closer to Ron on the bench.

"Hello Herms, how are you?" Lavender said.

"I'm good, just had to get a bit more shopping in"

"Bloody hell Hermione, did you buy half the store?" Ron said

"Stop exaggerating Ronald, it's only a few things" Hermione said as she rolled her eyes. The others at the table laughed along with Harry as he kissed Ron's cheek.

"So, are we ready to go out for dinner?" Padma asked.

"Not what-so-ever" Harry said,

"Hermione needs to change" Ron said.

"And Harry has to do his hair" Hermione said.

"And Ron has to change his jumper; the one he's wearing is hideous!" Harry said.

"Hey!" Ron said.

The others looked at the three best friends as if they were crazy.

"And where is all this happening?" Parvati asked.

"We've rented a room from Tom, you're all welcome to put your things there" Hermione said as she jumped up from her chair and turned with her bags and walked toward a little door in the back of the bar. The others stood and with a smile to Tom dropped some galleons on the table and followed Hermione who was walking into the room. Tom nodded at the group and went back to cleaning the bar surface with his rag.

Inside the room Hermione sat her things on the bed next to the rest of her shopping's. She got out the pair of white stilettos and the purse. She smiled to herself and turned when the boys lugged in the girls shopping bags. They put them near the bathroom door sat down on the chairs placed around the room.

"Do you boys need to change?" she asked their guests.

Dean and Seamus both nodded and out of the corner her eye saw that Harry and Ron sneaking into the bathroom with a couple of the bags of the purchases.

"If you two aren't out of that bathroom in twenty minutes I'm coming to get out" she yelled at their backs. She took her wand from her pocket and with a wave conjured up a curtain of sorts which hung from the ceiling.

"We girls are going to go back there and change. You boys get changed up here and if you peek I will hex you both into next month, understand?"

They both nodded and went to the bags near the bathroom. They grabbed two of the bags and went to their respective chairs. Hermione too walked toward her purchases and grabbed her clothing, her shoes, and other such things. The three other girls grabber several of the bags the boys had brought in and went behind the curtain with Hermione.

An hour later

"Hurry up Lavender" Hermione said.

"I'm almost done Hermione" she said.

When Lavender final came out there were seven people tapping their feet waiting for the girl to finish. She smiled at her friends and said,

"I'm ready now, we can leave"

Everyone laughed and went for the door. Hermione wore her new dark jeans, the white corset, the white stilettos as well as the new jewelry she'd bought.

The group arrived at a restaurant about a ten minute walk from the Leaky Cauldron in Muggle London and walked in. A waitress walked up to the group and smiled.

"How many to be seated?" she asked in a chirpy voice.

"Eight" Harry said smiling back at her.

After a quick look at a placemat on a little kiosk beside a wall the waitress turned and grabbed a handful of menus and asked the group to follow her. They were quickly seated and after taking off jackets and putting purses to the side were asked by their server, Tiff, if they were ready to order drinks.

"White wine" Lavender started

"Scotch on the rocks" Dean said

"Guinness" Seamus asked.

"Sex on the Beach" Padma said.

"I'll have the same" Parvati said.

"I'll have a Guinness too please" Harry said.

"Me too" Ron added.

"And you ma'am?" Tiff asked.

"Can I get rum and Coke please, dark Rum?" Hermione asked.

"Yes you can, I'll be right back" Tiff said and walked away. While she was away the group looked through their menus trying to decide what they were going to eat. Once they'd decided they started to chat amongst themselves. They talked until Tiff returned with their drinks and asked if they were ready to order. In five minutes Tiff had all the orders and was off no doubt to the kitchen to help the chef with his immense order.

It was 6:45pm when the group exited the restaurant and was walking toward the theatre when Hermione remembered that she was supposed to cook Viktor his dinner and meet him back at headquarters.

"Don't worry Hermione, I don't think he'd care if you didn't cook him dinner" Harry said.

"No it's not fair, I've been gone all day and he'll be waiting for me. Have a good time at the theatre, I'm going to cook up something miraculous and spend tonight with Viktor" Hermione said giving everyone a hug and saying goodbye. She turned around and ran off to the Leaky Cauldron to grab her things and return to Headquarters. Once she entered the pub she cornered Tom.

"What's the special tonight Tom?"

"Fried chicken with mashed potatoes and veggies, there is chocolate cake for dessert" he said.

"Can I get an order to go as well as a two bottles of your nicest white wine?"

"Of course Miss Granger"

"Thank you Tom, I'll be out in about five minutes" Hermione said and ran into the room they'd rented. She pulled out her wand and made the wall she conjured up disappear and with another flick she summoned all her things into a spare bag and grabbing all her shopping exited the room, locking the door behind her. She returned to the bar and smiled at Tom who was wrapping up two bottles and she saw a basket on the bar top.

"Thank you Tom, how much do I owe you?"

"Two galleons, four sickles" Tom said.

"And for the room?"

"Mr. Potter said he'd be taking care of it Miss" Tom said as he placed the two bottles in the basket and shut the lid.

"Thank you again Tom"

"You're welcome Miss Granger; the Floo powder is on the mantle"

"Thanks" she picked up the basket after shrinking her bags and placing them into it and walked toward the fireplace. She grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fireplace. She leaned in close and whispered the password and destination, and when the flames turned green she stepped into them and felt the familiar sensation of spinning and she landed a few minutes later in the floo room of Headquarters. Looking around she didn't see anyone and moved quickly to the kitchen. No one was there so she put the basket down and pulled out the stuffing's of dinner as well as her things. She resized her shopping and placed it in one corner of the kitchen. She then placed the wine in the fridge to cool and put Viktor's dinner under a heat bubble and looked at the delicious chicken and vegetables Tom had cooked for her. Opening the fridge she pulled out one of the bottles and going to the cupboard pulled out a wine glass and a bottle opener. She expertly opened the bottle and poured herself a glass. She placed the cork back into the bottle and placed it back into the fridge. With her free hand she grabbed her shopping and walked up the stairs to her and Viktor's bedroom. Once she was there she placed the bags on the bed and took a sip of her wine. She flicked her wand toward the stereo that stood to one side of the room and it started blasting the newest record of the Weird Sisters, Viktor's favorites. Hermione danced around the room for a few minutes before putting her wine down and went to her shopping. She flicked her wand and everything began to out itself away in the right places. Once she was finished she took her wine and began to dance once again around the room. She didn't stop until she heard applause coming from the doorway. She turned and saw Viktor standing in his uniform, muddy and sweaty from his workout and training session.

"Very good Herms, very nice" he said with a half smile on his face.

She put her wine down on the closest flat surface, the dresser, and walked toward her lover. Once she reached him she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his back and began to kiss him.

"Hello baby" she said once she detached her lips from his own.

"Hello darling, have a good day?"

"I went shopping and bought lots of new clothes" she said as she grabbed his neck as he walked across the room toward the bed. He placed her on it and walked toward his own closet to grab a towel.

"Let me take a shover and I vill listen to you tell me all about eet" he said.

She nodded and smiled at him. He walked into the bathroom and left the door open so that if she leaned a little to the left she could see him undress. Hermione smiled and went to the dressed to pick up her drink.

"Dinner is in the kitchen" she said.

"I saw" he said as he turned the shower on and stepped in.

"There vas only vone plate"

"I had dinner out with friends" she said.

"Harry and Ron?" he asked.

"Yes, and Padma, Parvati, Dean, Seamus and Lavender"

"People from Hogvarts?" he asked poking his head out of the shower.

Hermione nodded at him as she stood in the doorway, drinking her wine. He stuck his head back into the shower and Hermione laughed at him.

"Vhat?" he said "Vant to join?"

"I would, but I don't want to get my hair wet" she said. She went back into the bedroom and lay down on the bed and closed her eyes. She heard the shower turn off and the light in the bathroom click off. Then Viktor climbed onto the other side of the bed. She didn't open her eyes until he was right above her, his hair dripping onto her new clothing.

"You're dripping, get off"

"No" he said.

"You're ruining my clothes Viktor"

"There ees only vone vay to fix that" he said as he reached down and unzipped her trousers and pulled them off. He then reached the side zipper of her corset and unzipped it too. He saw that she wore no bra but a very sexy thong in black lace. He kissed down her body until he reached the tiny piece of material and pulled it down her legs with his teeth. Hermione gasped at him and smiled at him when she looked up at her.

"You seem to be over dressed Mr. Krum" she said and whipped the towel from his body. He kissed her shoulder as her hand went to his hair and pulled him to her mouth. They kissed for a few minutes, Hermione's hands in Viktor's hair while his own traveled her body. Once their mouths detached from each other Hermione grabbed her wand and placed a locking and silencing charm on the room. Turning back to Viktor she smiled. He smiled back and kissed her again. He hand wandered down her body as they kissed. It brushed over her nipple making her gasp into his mouth. He broke the kiss and his lips followed his hand, taking the nipple into his mouth and sucking on it. Hermione arched toward him in delight. Once he was finished with the one, he moved on to the next little bud. It became harder to breathe fro Hermione as her lovers mouth moved down her body, placing kissed on her bellybutton and lower still. When his mouth reached her cunt she gasped when he opened her legs and using his tongue, started to play with her clit.

"Viktor-" Hermione started to say but was interrupted when Viktor started to tongue her entrance.

"Fuck Viktor-" she gasped. Soon she was not able to talk as he lapped at her centre, making her cum. She lifted her hips off the bed so that he could have better access to her and he licked his lips as her juice began to flow. She was gasping when Viktor cleaned her and made his way back up her body.

"Now it's your turn" she said as she tackled him onto the bed and slithered down the bed towards his cock. She first licked around its head, getting it ready for her mouth, her tongue made its way around the circumference of the tool and then down it. Viktor hoisted himself up onto his elbows to watch her work. He watched as Hermione slowly took his hard cock into her mouth, he felt her tongue making circles around it, enticing it to get harder. She took it farther into her mouth and Viktor almost came when it hit the back of her throat. She continued to suck on the appendage as she took her hand and held his balls. She tugged them slightly, giving them attention. When she stopped the gentle tugging Viktor almost groaned until she moved her hand to the base if his cock and began giving him a hand-job. The two sensations built up until Hermione felt him come into her mouth. She swallowed his cum and looking up at him with his head thrown back and panting, she thought he was beautiful. She crawled back up to his side and allowed him his rest. Soon she too, began to drift off.

It was almost 10 pm when Viktor woke up with his arm around Hermione. She was smiling in her sleep, still naked. She looked gorgeous against the crème of the sheets and his tanned chest. He tried to move his arm but Hermione wouldn't allow it. She snuggled deeper into his chest.

"You're not going anywhere until you have your way with me" she said.

"I'm not?" he asked with a smirk.

"Don't think that by giving me that charming smile of yours I'll allow you to move one inch unless you're fucking me... because I won't" she said crudely. He laughed at her and leaned over to kiss her gently on the lips.

"No- give me a REAL kiss Viktor" she said. He leaned down and complied. While they were kissing Hermione climbed into Viktor's lap and began to rotate her hips. Soon Viktor was standing tall again. Without warning Hermione lifted her hips and straddled Viktor. She began to move her hips and within seconds he was thrusting into her willing and waiting body. He flipped Hermione onto the bed and began to thrust into her earnestly, making her whimper in delight. She lifted her hips to meet his thrusts with gusto and soon they were panting, Viktor thrusting into her frantically.

"Oh... oh ... god Vik- oh tor... fuck oh god" was all that was distinguishable from Hermione's mouth. With one final thrust Viktor collapsed onto Hermione. He smiled up at her and kissed her while she ran her hands through her hair.

"That was better than a movie any day" she said.

"A movie?" he asked.

"The boys went out with a group from Hogwarts, to see a movie in London" she explained her hands still running through his hair.

"Oh" was all he said as he yet again put his head on her chest. He soon began to nod off on her.

"If you are going to fall asleep will you at least get off of me" she said with a sigh pushing him off of her. He fell onto the bed and watched her get up and walked naked across the room to the bathroom. Before reaching her destination, she picked up the towel she'd thrown off of him earlier and walked into the bathroom. She turned on the shower and climbed into the hot water. She washed her hair before Viktor walked in and joined her. He grabbed a bar of soap and washed her back. She moaned when he began to massage her back. Once they'd both washed they entered the bedroom and Hermione walked to her closet and picked up a pale silk nightgown.

"Your dinner is still downstairs" she said as she picked up the discarded wine glass and slipped out of the room. Viktor quickly put on a pair of trousers and followed her. He met her in the kitchen where she was taking out a bottle of wine. She poured them each a glass and handed him one.

"To a nice evening spent with my lover"

"To my love" he said raising his glass. It took Hermione a second to digest what he had said but when she did she took a sip of her drink and putting the glass down jumped up, wrapped her legs around his hips, her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly before saying,

"I love you too Viktor"

TBC


	11. Anger

A/N: Here you are, the next chapter for my adoring fans (jj). Hope you all enjoy it! I don't have much to say at this point... but when I do... I'll let y'all know!

Chapter 11: All is well in headquarters.

When Harry and Ron returned it was to a quiet house. They tried not to stumble as they made their drunken way up to their room. Unfortunately for them, their room was side by side to that of Remus and Tonks. With their arms around each other both Ron and Harry tried to steer the other in the right direction. Unluckily for them Remus chose that time to open the bedroom door in nothing but his boxers and a pair of slippers.

"Jesus" Ron called hiding his face in Harry's chest.

"What in hell's name are you doing wearing those Remus?" Harry asked in a stage whisper.

"I was sleeping, what in hell's name is going on out here?" he asked.

"I'd like to know that too" Tonks said coming out of the door wearing her robe and carrying Remus'. She handed him his robe and then placed her hand on her hip.

"She looks like a younger way skinnier version of me mum" Ron said in a whisper to Harry. At that Harry burst into hysterics and ended up on the floor holding his stomach and trying not to roll around.

"Vhat in heavens name ees going on out here?" Viktor said walking out in his pajama trousers.

Both Harry and Ron started to giggle again as the watched the snitch on Viktor's trousers zoom around his legs.

"They're drunk" Hermione said coming out the room pulling on a robe.

"Come on boys, I'll put you to bed"

"You don't have to Hermione; I'll put them to bed if you want"

"It's alright Remus, I'm used to it. They got into the fire whisky with Dean and Seamus after the film most likely"

"You are too nice Hermione; you shouldn't have to put them to bed with a nice hangover cure" Tonks said.

"Who said anything about a hangover cure?" Hermione asked as she pulled first Ron, then Harry up into a standing position and putting each of them under one arm took them to their bedroom. Once she'd put them to bed, she returned to Viktor, who was lying in their bed his eyes open, watching the ceiling.

"What is it Viktor?" she asked getting back into bed.

"Nothing" he said

"You're sulking" she said leaning to look into his eyes.

"Nothing ees wrong, you-"

"I- what Viktor"

"Nothing"

"Don't give me that bollocks...tell me what I do Viktor" she said in a cross voice.

"You baby zem, when they yell jump you ask how high"

"Is that what you think of me? Fine then, I guess you can take your bed- I'm sleeping in the library" she said getting out of bed and putting on the discarded robe once again.

"Hermione-"

"You obviously don't think very much of me Viktor" she said walking away.

When she had gone he sighed and tried to sleep.

Down in the library Hermione wiped a tear from her cheek. Harry and Ron were her best friends, she'd do anything for them, and Viktor had made that seem like a bad thing. She loved her friends and she loved Viktor, why was it such a big deal to love them both. She curled up onto the big leather chair and conjured a blanket for herself before trying to sleep.

The Next Morning

Hermione sat staring into the raging fire when two things happened simultaneously. The first was the clock sticking 5am and the second was the flames turning green an old looking wizard stepping out of the fireplace.

"Hello Miss Granger"

"Hello Professor" Hermione said in a monotone voice.

"What ever is the matter?" Dumbledore asked.

"Nothing" she said

"Miss Granger, we both know that something is wrong. What are you doing up at such an early time in the morning?"

"I never fell asleep" she said.

"Come, tell me what the matter is" he said, conjuring up a chair to sit beside hers.

"Last night Viktor and I had a perfectly good night together. We were talking last night when the boys got home, see they were out with friends from Hogwarts. Don't worry Kingsley was with them. Anyway, they got home perfectly drunk, which I don't mind at all as both of them are of age and know what they're doing. They woke up the entire household but no one seemed to care until I said I'd put them to bed. First Remus says he'll do it, then Tonks says I'm too gentle on them and the Viktor... well Viktor!"

"Viktor what?"

"Viktor said that I'm their lapdog"

"Did he say that?"

"Well not those words but he said they say jump and I ask how high. But I don't Professor. They're my best friends, I love them and I'd do anything for them. But I am not their lapdog. Just because I put them to bed when they were drunk. I'm sure Viktor has friends he does that too. Or maybe not- maybe he doesn't have friends" she said bitterly.

Dumbledore smiled at her and patted her hand.

"Why don't you go upstairs to bed and see what Viktor says when he wakes up"

"No- that would be giving up, and that is something I do not do" she said getting up.

"I'll make you some tea and breakfast Professor" she said walking out of the library, not giving him a chance to answer. When she entered the kitchen she saw Remus, Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt sitting at the table, all rubbing sleep out of their eyes.

"I see this is meant to be an Order meeting then. Discuss how our little captives are doing, see how the Golden Trio is faring" she said as she moved to the stove top and put the kettle on.

"That's not what it is Hermione. Tonks and Kingsley have a special assignment to do this morning and Dumbledore and I have to run to the Ministry buildings to do some important work for the Order" Remus said.

"Of course Remus, just feed Hermione some little story so she'll get out of your way and then you can get back to our business. Don't worry Remus, I'm savvy to all your little tricks" she spat.

"Vhat is wrong weeth you Hermione" Viktor said walking into the room dressed in his Quidditch robes.

"What do YOU think is wrong ASSHOLE" she cried.

Viktor looked to the floo as Hermione stormed out of the room. Tonks got up and went to the whistling kettle.

"What was that about?" Kingsley asked.

"Ve had a fight" Viktor said walking to the fridge and pulling out an orange.

"About?" Tonks asked.

"Last night" he said.

"Harry and Ron?" Remus asked.

"Who else" he said sitting heavily into a chair. A second later Hermione walked in, walked over to Viktor, smacked him on the back on the head and then with a flick of her wand had a cuppa steaming in her hands, which she took out the door and up the stairs to the bedroom. Viktor sat their dazed for a moment before standing up and striding through the door and stomped up the stairs. He flung the door open to see Hermione changing the sheets on the bed.

"VHAT was THAT for?"

"It was a present" she said icily.

"I didn't do anything wrong"

"Obviously you weren't in the same room as I was last night"

"Vhat did I do?"

"WHAT DID YOU DO? WHAT DID YOU DO? YOU'RE A FUCKING MORON IF YOU THINK THAT IF YOU DON'T KNOW, I'LL TELL YOU!" she yelled.

"Hermione, I just pointed out that Harry and Ron control you're life" he said.

"They do NOT! I love my friends and I thought that you loved me. If you loved me you wouldn't care that I put my TWO BEST FRIENDS to bed when they came home drunk. It's not like anyone else was helping... letting them sit on the ground laughing at some stupid thing one of them said. So FUCK you Viktor Krum. Fuck YOU!" she said pulling off the last sheet and flicking her wand to put new ones one the bed.

"Hermione-"

"No!" she said climbing into bed and turning her back on him.

He leaned down and kissed her temple.

"I do love you, I'm sorry" he said and walked out of the room.

She shut her eyes and willed the tears to disappear. Viktor walked down the stairs and back into the kitchen.

"Have a nice talk" Remus asked.

"Fuck you" he said grabbing a mug of coffee and walking out of the room. The adults sat around looking stunned. The next sound they heard was Viktor's frustrated yell and the crash of the porcelain coffee mug. Tonks got up to investigate and entered the library only to find the shattered mug and the dying green flames.

"All is well in headquarters this morning"

TBC

A/N: I know this one is a bit shorter than the last couple of ones but it's really the turning point in the relationship. Can Viktor overcome his jealousy of Harry and Ron or will it end Hermione and his own relationship?


	12. Making Up

Disclaimer: I don't and will never own any of the Harry Potter characters or situations... they all belong to J.K Rowling.

A/N: hey everybody thanks for the reviews... they're helping a lot. I apologize for not writing for the last little while, first I was away from my computer and then I had a major case of Writer's Block. Hopefully I'm back on game now and you'll like this chapter. Good reading...

Chapter 12:

Hermione sighed as she rolled out of bed twenty minutes later, she couldn't sleep. She'd heard Viktor yell and felt guilty that she'd upset him, but he'd started it with his stupid- but true- comment. She walked towards the bathroom and turned on the shower. She undressed and climbed in under the hot spray. After washing her hair, she climbed out of the tub and wrapped a towel around herself and walked back into the bedroom. She was about to drop the towel where she was standing when she looked up and sitting on her bed were two very bashful looking men, one with wild black hair and the other sporting the same look in red.

"Ronald, Harry" she said wrapping the towel more tightly around her.

"We're sorry Hermione" Harry said.

"We apologize" Ron said.

"That's nice boys, now get out. I will talk to you when I'm dressed"

They looked at her happily and walked from the room shutting the door behind them.

In the kitchen Tonks was sitting at the table watching Remus while he read the paper.

"Will you stop it Tonks" he said after a few minutes.

"They really seem to be in love Remus" she said.

"Yes, love is definitely in the air... especially when it involves an ANGRY Hermione and a cursing Viktor" he said.

"Stop being a wanker, the only reason he's cursing and upset is because he upset Hermione. He loves her"

"Who loves who?" Harry asked walking into the room.

"Who's a wanker?" Ron asked.

Tonks eyed the two of them and then turned her head back to Remus.

"You two look cheerful this morning" the werewolf said, changing the subject.

"Yes well, when we woke up there was a 'nice little hang-over cure' sitting beside our bed" Ron said looking at Tonks

"Yes, I wonder who left it there. It couldn't have been Herms, she doesn't give us that stuff, she believes in suffering the consequences of our actions" Harry said looking at Remus.

"Don't look at us, we didn't do it" Tonks said,

"It was Albus" Remus said.

"Yes, it was Albus" Tonks agreed.

Ron and Harry both laughed and grabbed a mug of coffee before going into the library where they knew Hermione would find them. As they entered the library Hermione opened the door to the bedroom and stepping into the hall. She entered the kitchen a few minutes later and ignoring the two sitting at the table went, and poured herself a cuppa. She walked out of the room and into the library to find Harry and Ron sitting side by side on the love seat.

"Hello boys" she said.

"Hiya Hermione" they said together.

"So, what did you two end up going after I left?" she asked.

"Oh here or there, some pub in London" Harry said.

"I see" Herms said.

"Really?" Ron said

"Yes you dolt, and I'd like to let you know that because of last night Viktor and I aren't speaking" she said.

"We know" Harry said, his head down.

"We are sorry Hermione" Ron said.

"That's alright, I'm sure everything will turn out for the best"

Harry and Ron both nodded.

"What are you going to do today?" Harry asked.

"I'm going to a Quidditch practice, would you two like to come?" she asked.

"YES!" Ron said.

"Well go get dressed appropriately and meet me down here in 10 minutes" she said laughing and taking the mugs went into the kitchen.

Remus was alone in the kitchen when she entered; she put the mugs into the bubble filled sink and turned to Remus.

"We are going to visit the Quidditch Pitch in London, who is on duty today?" she asked.

"I believe it is Snape"

"Lovely, will you inform him that we will be leaving in about 15 minutes"

"He already knows" a silky voice came from the door.

"Professor" Hermione nodded and left the room.

"Who stuck a cucumber us her ass?" Snape said

"She and Viktor got into a spat last night"

"Poor child" the man said sarcastically

"Severus, leave her be" Remus said.

Severus sneered at the werewolf and glided from the room. He found Hermione in the foyer waiting for her two best friends. She turned to him and nodded.

"Miss Granger" Severus said.

"Professor Snape" she answered looking in his direction.

Within a few slightly uncomfortable minutes both Harry and Ron came dashing down the stairs.

"What is he doing here" Ron whispered to Hermione as they left the house.

"Isn't it obvious?" Hermione asked giving Harry a look behind Ron's back.

"Bloody Hell... he's our guard?" Ron said a bit too loudly.

"That I am Mr. Weasley and I suggest that you follow orders or you may end up the main ingredient of one of my newest potions"

Ron gulped and moved farther away from the man they'd come to strongly dislike.

The group of travelers reached the Quidditch Pitch in London within a decent time and Hermione followed the boys to a tower nearest the goal posts the team was using. Snape stayed close but had no wish to overhear the conversation he was sure would ensue. Once situated in the stands Harry pulled out a pair of Binoculars. He put them to his eyes and almost squealed with delight as he watched Viktor fly across the tiny screens. The team was in full practice and the Trio sat and watched until it seaming to dwindle. Hermione told the boys she'd be going to the change rooms to surprise Viktor and they eagerly followed as to meet the rest of the team. They reached the changing rooms just in time to see the team come off the field. Viktor had his head down talking to a fellow member when he heard a cat call from another team mate. He looked up to see what was going on and almost jumped with joy. There standing beside her two best friends was his Hermione. He handed his mate his broom and strutted to her. Looking down at her he said,

"I'm sorry princess, I love you"

"I love you too, I'm sorry" she said and leaning up placed her hands around his neck. With one slight movement Viktor lifted her up and kissed her, Hermione's legs twined around his waist. His teammates wolf whistled and cat called, but the two kissing teenagers ignored them. Harry and Ron smiled once they knew that everything would be alright and turned to meet me team.

"Hello, I'm Harry and this is Ron, we're friends of Viktor"

"Harry Potter?" One of the men asked.

"Yes" Harry responded.

"And Ron Weasley?" said another.

"Ummm... yes" Ron said.

"Velcome, come and seet weeth us" the captain said smiling at the two boys.

While the boys were held an animated discussion with the team, Hermione and Viktor slipped into the changing room. Once inside Viktor cupped Hermione's face and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I am very sorry for everything Herms"

"It's alright Viktor, everything is fixed now... let's just forget about it" she said smiling.

"Geeve me 30 minutes and when I'm dressed I am going to take you somewhere special" he said pulling off his Quidditch Robes. She nodded and sat down on the bench labeled KRUM. She watched as he undressed and walked to the showers. She was tempted to go in after him but decided she'd keep her energy for later that night. So, she sat and looked around the change rooms. In one corner sat a magazine rack, so she stood up and made her way towards it. Picking up the first magazine she realized it had Viktor's face on it. She went back to the bench and started to flip through it. The articles mainly consisted of recent Quidditch victories for the team but dotted within the articles were pieces of gossip about the team members. One in particular struck Hermione's interest.

Krum seen in Diagon Alley with mysterious blond; is there romance in the air, and what happened to The Chosen One's Best Friend? 

When Viktor stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself Hermione was holding the magazine in one hand and covering her mouth with the other.

"What ees the matter Her-my-own-ninny" she asked, using her nick-name.

"This!" she said shoving the magazine at Viktor.

"Oh, that"

"How can you be so casual about it?" she almost screamed.

"It ees no big deal"

"NO BIG DEAL?" Hermione yelled.

"That ees right, why can't I walk down the road weeth my leetle seester"

"Your WHAT?"

"Seester"

"Sister?"

"Yes!"

Hermione deflated,

"Sorry"

"No, I understand, the tabloids make up funny story about my life, I should warn you about stories like thees"

"I'm such a loser, I always jump to conclusions" she said to herself.

"Herms, settle down" he said sitting beside her and wrapping his arms around her.

"Go get dressed Viktor"

He stood and taking his towel off began to dress. Hermione tried not to watch but she snuck glances from underneath her eyelashes. Once he was dressed he took Hermione's hand and led her from the room. Outside Harry and Ron were still talking to the team. They looked up when the couple joined the group.

"Ve are going out now, I vill see you all in two days" Viktor said and turned towards the Professor sulking in the stands.

"I vill look after her" he said and nodded at the man in black. The Professor nodded back and the couple turned and walked off into London.

TBC

A/N: Hope you all liked it and I want to thank my reviewers again- you guys are awesome and the reason I am still writing this fic!

Vic


	13. A special surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor will I ever own anything that you recognize from the Harry Potter series.

A/N: thank you ever so much for the reviews... I wasn't so sure about the last chapter but your reviews let me know that you guys like it... so here's another installment for you all, hope you enjoy.

Chapter 13:

Hermione gasped when Viktor uncovered her eyes and she saw the restaurant he had brought her to. She smiled up at him and kissed him gently while he guided her towards a table in the corner. The candle burned on the clothed table. She again smiled at him and sat when he offered her a chair. He sat opposite her and indicated that a waiter should approach.

"Mr. Krum, what can I do for you?"

"Can we have a bottle of Chardonnay?"

"Yes of course Mr. Krum, would you like to view today's menu?"

"Yes, thank you" Viktor said turning back to Hermione.

"I am really sorry about last night"

"Viktor, I don't want to talk about, everything is forgiven. Let's forget about it and have a nice evening together"

He nodded and handed her a menu.

She opened the menu and quickly saw that her favorite dish, butter chicken, was on the list. She closed the menu and nodded when Viktor offered her wine. He poured her a glass and then poured himself one as well.

Once their meal was over and the wine was gone, Viktor signaled to the waiter and suddenly there was music. Looking around, it seemed that no one else could hear the music. Taking Hermione's hand, he brought her to close to his chest and began to dance with her. Swaying with the music the two lovers were lost in their own little world. It seemed like hours went by before Hermione looked up into Viktor's eyes and nodded. He quickly paid the bill and they left, using the floo.

They stepped out of the fireplace into somewhere new and exotic. Hermione looked out the window and she saw a bright moon shining off a beautiful ocean, the sand of the beach glistening She looked up at Viktor with a question in her eyes; he took her hand and guided her to the bedroom. He smiled and kissed her gently on the mouth. He gently moved her back towards the bed, and laid her on it. She smiled and when her head hit the pillow something bounced to the mattress. She reached back and without looking a t Viktor opened the tiny box she found. Inside there was something she wasn't expecting at all...

A glistening diamond encased in white gold.

She gasped and as she looked up at Viktor he took the ring and held it in his big hand.

"Hermione, I have been keeping this for a little while, I have alvays loved you. Vill you marry me?" he asked gently.

TBC…..

A/N: hehehehe… love you all and even though I'm putting up another chapter in the next day or so….. I decided to leave this one here… I know it's pretty evil, but that's what you're getting. Please review!


	14. Islands

Chapter: 14

Hermione sat stunned for a minute before the realization that there was a ring in front of her sunk in. Viktor looked on while her face went from a blank screen to pure excitement.

"YES" she practically screamed. He smiled and put the ring onto her finger. Sitting up slightly from the bed Hermione pulled Viktor into a kiss. While their tongues battled he lowered her to the bed once again and deepened the kiss. His hand snaked under her shirt as they kissed. It slowly made its way up her body landing on her left breast. He began to massage it gently as he trailed kissed from her mouth down her neck. He quickly got rid of her shirt and began trailing the lace of her bra with his tongue. Hermione began to moan as his tongue slipped under the lace and began to play with her nipple. His other hand began to massage her other breast, warming it up for what was to come. He then moved his tongue to the other breast and with a flick of his hand the bra was on the floor giving him full access to the warm flesh. While he tongued her breast, his hand trailed to her trousers. It slipped under the clasp and under her panties. He entered her with his finger to find that she was hot and wet, ready for him. He removed his hand and undid the clasp to her trousers. He slipped them off her body, leaving her in her little thong pants. He smiled and with his teeth pulled the material from her body. He then crawled up her body to rest his head between the silky flesh of her thighs. Hermione leaned up and rested her weight on her elbows, watching him. He smiled and started to kiss up her thighs. He reached her pussy and spreading her legs a bit further he kissed it. He spread her lips and with a flick of the tongue almost had Hermione begging for mercy. Soon Hermione couldn't watch him as he ate her out, she was in too much pleasure. She laid their panting and begging him to finish her. He smiled her as she came into his mouth. He licked and sucked her dry. When she was done he crawled up the bed and lay beside his fiancée. She smiled at him and crawled into the crook of his arm and fell into a pleasure induced sleep.

A few hours later:

Hermione woke and looked over at Viktor, not noticing the room around her. Once she'd woken up slightly she did in fact take in the room. The flooring was made of oak; the bed was a king size, covered in somewhat wrinkled satin sheets. Outside the sun was blazing in the sky, reflecting on a beautiful ocean. Hermione smiled and looked down at her hand when she saw something reflect the sunlight. She practically squealed when she saw the white gold encasing a beautiful Princess Cut diamond. She crawled back into bed and up to Viktor who by now was lying on his back. His trousers were still on although he seemed to have gotten rid of the shirt at some point. She looked at his body in the sunlight; his years in Quidditch had definitely paid off. The muscles were well defined and tanned. She smiled and undid the clasp to his beige trousers. She flicked her hand and they disappeared, ending up on the floor. Lying in only his boxers Hermione licked her lips and smiled. With another flick of her hand his boxers were gone and she was no longer the only naked one in the room.

Hermione suddenly had a brilliant, if not age old, way of waking up her lover. She crawled between his legs and flicked her tongue over the head of his cock. It started to come to life as she took it into her mouth and using her tongue and the suction god gave her she began to give him a blow-job. As she began to suck and play with his balls she heard him moan and he thrust his hips into her mouth. She groaned and the vibration made Viktor gasp and lean up on his elbows. He watched her as she sucked away. Soon he was panting as Hermione had done hours before. With one more suck he released into her mouth. Swallowing the load Hermione smiled and licked her lips. She then straddled him and he could feel her hot core against his belly. He positioned her and entered while she was on top. She began to ride, teasing him. They soon got into a rhythm, Hermione riding him and him thrusting up into her hot pussy. Soon Viktor braced her arms and flipped them so he was on top. He began thrusting madly into her pussy. He was banging her so hard that she grabbed the headboard for support. They were both panting, aroused beyond anything when Hermione reached down and began to play with her own clit. Viktor felt the friction of her hand brushing him every time he thrust into her. With the dual sensation of Viktor thrusting into her and her own hand, Hermione came, her muscles clamping down onto Viktor, who then came from the sensations. Once they were finished and their panting was calming down Viktor climbed out of bed and went toward a door is the opposite side of the room. He opened the door and inside was a gorgeous bathroom. He turned on the water in the pool-like bathtub. Hermione climbed out of the bed and followed him into the bathroom, she quietly shut the door and all was silent.

A/N: hey sorry it took so long, but I hope you all enjoy it!


	15. Home FINAL CHAPTER

A/N: Glad you all enjoyed the last chapter, I know it was short but I sort of ran out of things to say... I don't want to end this fic with it being a happily even after but I'm afraid that it will... so what I want from all of you is to fill me in on your ideas, if I end up using your ideas than I will incorporate you into the story somehow, maybe as a future child of the happy couple, but I'm not sure yet. Hope you enjoy this chapter. P.S: I am so sorry that it has taken so long to get this online, I've been super busy with school and life and work... usual excuses, but on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own the world of Harry Potter or anything associated with it. I just enjoy taking these amazing characters and twisting them into what I want them to be... sexually deprived teens!!!

Chapter 15: Going home

Hermione climbed out of the bathtub and found some clothing. Once she had gotten dressed Viktor took her hand and led her outside onto the beach. The diamond her left hand flashed in the sunlight.

"How long are we here Viktor" she asked.

"Another couple of hours, we both need to get back to reality" he said kissing her forehead. She nodded and they continued to walk down the beach. An hour later they reached a beautiful little café sitting just off of the beach. He led her into it and sat down at the bar. A waitress approached and they ordered food.

AFTER LUNCH

They silently walked back up the beach holding hands, not a word passed between them. Once they reached the cabin, Hermione smiled up at Viktor and within minutes they were ready to head back to London.

Arriving back at Grimmauld Place the two put away what they had taken from the cabin and went in search of the others. They found them sitting in the kitchen all holding cups of coffee or tea.

"Hello everyone" Hermione said happily

"Hello" Ron said sullenly.

"Vhat is vrong?" Viktor asked.

"Nothing" Harry said.

"You're not a very good liar Harry" Ginny said looking at him. He gave her a look which said 'shut up' and took a gulp of his tea.

"WHAT is going on?" Hermione said not too quietly.

"Well you know how Bill was bitten by the werewolf?" Fred started.

"Oh Merlin, what happened"

"Stop being a git Fred" George said

"Dad has been offered Minister of Magic" Mrs. Weasley said coming out of the daze she was in.

"That's amazing" Hermione stated, "Why is everyone so down then"

"I don't they are Hermyninny, I think they are shocked" Viktor said.

The family nodded, then all of a sudden Mr. Weasley stood up, knocking over his mug and screamed,

"BLOODY MINISTER OF MAGIC, MOLLY, CAN YOU IMAGINE!!!" He ran out of the room making so much noise that Mrs. Black would have covered her ears if she'd been there.

At this point in time, Hermione thought it inappropriate to tell the family, she closed her fist around her ring and knew that everything would be absolutely fine.

The END.

A/N: I know it's short and sweet but I needed to finish it somehow, as I couldn't think of how to go on. Sorry for stopping it now, I am however writing a non HP fiction, entitled Ecstasy. Hope you enjoyed!!!


End file.
